


hot tea in a coke can

by misschevalier



Series: dorks [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sickfic, That's it, ryan is sick and stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misschevalier/pseuds/misschevalier
Summary: What the fuck, was what Ryan thought when he opened his eyes and found the whole Achievement Hunter office looking down at him because, yes, he was lying on the floor.What the actual fuck.Ryan wasn’t feelingthatbad when they came into the office early that morning.





	hot tea in a coke can

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't feeling well and that inspired this fic. it's ridiculous and silly but i needed to spit out something before starting on the monster fic i've been saving up for a while. i also love meg and ryan and gavin so yeah.
> 
> (i always say i'm not going to write more ryan-centric fics but fuck that. i love him.)
> 
> hope you enjoy it!!

When Ryan woke up that morning, he knew he had caught the bug that had been hunting the office.

He felt tired but that wasn’t new: he had been having bouts of insomnia those past few days and he wasn’t sure how many hours of sleep he had gotten the night before. Ryan just knew it wasn’t enough.

The bed was empty but he could hear partners roaming around the house. He shifted on the bed and, soon enough, something jumped onto the bed. Ryan opened his eyes and found Smee looking at him, as if he wondered what he was still doing in bed. “I’m getting up,” he mumbled, his fingers caressing the fur before the cat started attacking his hand, of course.

Getting up from bed and walking to the bathroom was a battle he barely won.

Ryan looked himself on the foggy mirror and groaned –he didn’t look good.

Amazing. Incredible. What a way to start the morning.

After a quick shower and getting on his clothes, he wandered to the kitchen, following the voice of his girlfriend talking to their other cat. On his way, his eyes would always catch the framed photos of them on the walls, smiling ridiculously at the camera.

When he got to the kitchen, Meg was leaning on the counter scrolling down on her phone while waiting for the toaster. Smee walked ahead of him, caressing her leg with his body. “Hello boy,” she greeted him in a high pitched voice. “Hello to you too, big boy,” and with that, she looked up and at him. “Oh god, you don’t look good.”

“I’m fine,” he greeted her, before dropping a kiss on her temple and doing a bee-line for the coffee machine.

“Yeah, well, that’s a lie,” Meg said, leaning back on the counter and looking at him.

“What’s a lie?” Gavin appeared, cradling Colombo on his arms like baby.

Meg let out a small complain when Smee clawed her softly. “Ryan’s sick and he doesn’t want to admit- ouch, Smee, stop.”

“You should stop spoiling the cats.” Ryan sipped from his cup of coffee, humming at the sensation. “I’m a high-functioning sick person.”

“Yeah, whatever you say, Sherlock,” Meg replied. The toaster binged and the bread jumped out, so she started making her breakfast. “Want one?” She offered to Ryan, who nodded, so she put two more pieces of bread.

Gavin let Colombo onto the floor before moving to his boyfriend, his hands cradling Ryan’s cheeks. “You’re a bit warm, love,” he mumbled and saw how Ryan just rolled his eyes, so he leaned against him, his hands on the loops of Ryan’s jean. “At least take something.”

As if it was her cue, Meg handed him two pills. “Advil, c’mon, big baby.” Ryan took them, telling himself that had been the plan all along and he wasn’t really doing it to comply with their request. He washed them down with coffee under their vigilant eyes.

He looked back at them. “I’ll feel better throughout the day, don’t worry.”

 _What the fuck,_ was what Ryan thought when he opened his eyes and found the whole Achievement Hunter office looking down at him because, yes, he was lying on the floor. _What the actual fuck._

He wasn’t feeling _that_ bad when they came into the office early that morning. It had been only them for a while until Jack came in and, slowly but steady, all the guys started to trickle into the office.

Ryan had been bussing himself reading some stuff for their Minecraft series, doing a little bit of research, and trying to figure out a new way to keep expanding their world. He lost track of time and, when he realized, it was time to record it.

The thing was, he didn’t expect his vocal chords to betray him in such manner. At the start of it, his voice was fine but he had to keep clearing up his throat and drinking water to keep it from wavering. It wasn’t until they were in the middle of recording when his voice just said sayonara and started leaving him.

“Hey Ryan, do we have iron?” Geoff asked, his character running around, looking on the chests.

“Ah, I think we have-” Well, that started bad. He cleared his throat and coughed, before trying again. “We have some on-” Ah, _fuck_. “Here,” he moved his character to one of the chest Geoff hadn’t gotten to.

“Are you okay there, Ryan?” Jack asked with his tone hanging between actual concern and amusement.

“Oh, oh,” Jeremy snickered.

Michael giggled before announcing: “I think Monopoly Ryan is rising from the death.”

“It’s not, I feel fine!” And, at the best moment, his voice cracked and sounded the worst it could have ever sound. The guys laughed loudly at it while Michael kept repeating _it’s back!_

“Aw, Ryan,” Gavin cooed at him, his character in Minecraft looked at Ryan’s, since he couldn’t really in real life –monitors and cables making it almost impossible. “He didn’t want to admit he was sick.”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t,” he coughed before continuing working on whatever he was doing before. He really couldn’t remember so he decided to take care of his videogame health and kill some mobs afterwards.

“You said you were a high-functioning sick person,” Gavin said, making Geoff laugh loudly.

“And I thought you left creepy Ryan behind,” Michael commented, his character bouncing up and down with full armor, doing nothing but looking around.

After that, they kept recording, only commenting on Ryan’s voice so often, since it actually sounded painful this time around. Ryan tried to make seem he was okay but, by the time they were wrapping things up, he was almost silent, only answering when talked to.

After they killed audio and saved their recordings, the Lads were laughing about something on Jeremy’s screen. Ryan noticed how Geoff turned on his chair, thinking he was going to investigate, but he actually felt Geoff’s fingers tapping his arm. Ryan took his audiphones off and looked at him.

“You okay, buddy?” He asked, a paternal tone slipping onto his voice. Geoff was quiet, almost as if he didn’t want people to know they were having this conversation and Ryan felt somewhat grateful. He didn’t want to get unnecessary attention. “I’m going to the kitchen. Want me to grab you something?”

Ryan made sure to clear his throat before answering. “I’m good, Geoff. Thanks.”

“Sure? I can bring you tea or some bullshit, if you want.”

Thinking about it quickly and realizing that it actually sounded pretty good, Ryan nodded. “If you can?” Geoff nodded before patting his shoulder softly. “Thanks.”

Ryan threw himself at work, trying to forget his pulsating head and his hurtful throat. His phone pinged and he realized it was a text from Meg. _Hey, how are you feeling?_ He didn’t take long to answer. _I’m good, don’t worry,_ he texted her back before pocketing his phone and working again.

He had forgotten about Geoff until the other man appeared, handing him an already open can of diet coke. “Uhm, thanks?” He said before taking it and realizing it was hot. He moved the can closer to smell it: it was the green tea that the kitchen was always stocked on.

Ryan frowned up at Geoff who shrugged, mumbling something along the lines that he didn’t want to seem too nice and he didn’t want to bring attention to the guys from bringing a steaming tea for his coworker and he cleaned the can before serving the tea on it, don’t worry. Ryan smiled and, in exchange, lifted the can to salute him and sip a little bit. It was sweet and hot, it felt perfect.

Lunch time rolled around easily and, since they had to record more stuff, they decided to send the B-team for a food run that ended up with burgers and fries being passed around the room by Trevor. It weirdly reminded Ryan of Jesus and the multiplication of bread and wine: he kept making food appear and it started to seem like a magic trick.

By the afternoon, Ryan felt exhausted and it hasn’t been that busy of a day.

The boys kept throwing things to other things. Well, he wasn’t really sure what was happening on that side of the room, so he concentrated on reading upon emails and articles for the gaming podcast tomorrow. Ryan leaned back on his chair, pressing the palms of his hands onto his eyes, humming to himself.

He didn’t really realize that his head was hurting _that_ bad and, whoa, why was so cold in the office?

After grabbing his jacket and zipping it all the way up, Ryan decided to go outside and take some fresh air, maybe enjoy the warmth of the sun since it was so fucking cold, dang. Ryan got up and it didn’t take him long to realize it had been a bad decision.

An awful, stupid decision.

Someone called his name but he wasn’t really paying attention to who it was, just that his body was now lying horizontally and _what the fuck?_   “Ryan, hey,” it was Jack’s voice, very concerned. He blinked a few times before realizing that everyone was looking down at him.

“I’m good,” he kept repeating but didn’t dare to sit down, the room was spinning and he didn’t trust himself to move. Fuck, his throat hurt. “What’s going on?”

“You almost passed out,” Jeremy said, collected and calm, on the other side. He pushed the chairs away, moving everything so they could have space. Ryan just watched him in silence. “Michael, find me some water. Do you think you can sit, Ryan?”

Ryan nodded, before getting help from Jeremy and Jack to sit down on the floor. The room had stop spinning and everything seemed a little bit clearer than before. He was about to ask something when a bottle of water was pressed onto his hand. “Drink up, man,” Michael said.

He took small sips, not trusting his body with anything. Jeremy’s hand went to his forehead and rested there for a moment, looking at him. “You probably have fever.”

“Great,” he groaned under his breath and sighed. “How do you know-?”

“What to do? Someone has to know first aid, dude,” Jeremy shrugged. “You just shut up and drink.”

Ryan drank some more water and looked up, his eyes going from Michael to Geoff before falling on Gavin, who was standing next to the older man, a death grip on his phone. “You sacred us,” Geoff said.

“I’m sorry,” he said and, in a heartbeat, Gavin was kneeling in front of him, pulling him into a hug. “Oh, Gavin.” He didn’t say anything, just buried his face on his boyfriend’s neck, trying to ignore that he was being vulnerable in front of everyone. He hated that feeling but he soldiered on, Ryan being his top priority. “I’m good.”

“No, you’re not,” Gavin said, looking almost upset. “Why you didn’t tell me you were feeling this bad!”

“I wasn’t!” That was half the truth. “It just hit me when I got up, I’m sorry.”

A few hands helped him up. After some arguing that basically was Ryan vs. everyone else, he ended up lying down on the office’s couch with a blanket and his head pillowed by some plushy that had been bouncing around the room. He sighed annoyed, feeling Gavin’s eyes on him. “Meg’s going to pick us up.”

Ryan turned to see Gavin, feeling tired. “Okay.”

Gavin shot him a warm smile before putting his headphones, all the guys starting a new recording session in some videogame. Ryan listened to the light banter while scrolling down on Twitter before he felt very, very tired, and decided that maybe resting his eyes wasn’t going to be that bad.

It was Michael who realized Ryan had fallen asleep and shared a look with Gavin before the boy turned around, soft expression on his face. Ryan fell asleep with his hands over his middle, his phone resting over his chest, and his head lolled to one side.

They wrapped up quite quickly and the office fell into a strange silence. After saving his footage, Gavin got up and took Ryan’s phone from his hands, pocketing on his pants, and tucking a blanket on him. Now that everyone realized Ryan was asleep, whenever someone would come in loudly, half the room would turn around disapprovingly while the other half shushed loudly. They ended up lighting up the _on air_ over their door, so people would watch out.

When the door opened in the late afternoon, Gavin was already ready to shush whoever was coming in but, as soon as he turned around, he saw Meg on the door, looking into the room.

“Hey,” she greeted them. Trevor was behind her, holding the door for her, probably the one who let her into the building. Gavin’s eyes went from her to their sleeping boyfriend, and Meg followed shortly. “Oh, dear. What happened?”

“He passed out earlier, that’s what happened,” Geoff said, probably wanting to sound annoying but not working on his favor.

Meg sat on the small empty space left on the couch, next to Ryan’s hip, and tried to shake him awake. “Hey, Ry. It’s time to go home.” Ryan took a deep breath and shifted on the couch before opening his eyes and blinking at the figure of his blurry girlfriend, trying to focus. “Hello there, sleepy head.”

“Hi,” he groaned and he couldn’t help but cough, because it seemed like his throat became sandpaper. “Ugh.”

“Yeah,” she said. “C’mon, let’s get you home.”

It was a slow process of getting Ryan up and out of the building. Gavin turned off his computer and got all of Ryan’s things with him, while Meg and Trevor helped him up, Jeremy watching him like a hawk behind them. Ryan heard Geoff shouting something like “don’t let him come until he’s alright!” but he wasn’t really sure.

The car ride home was quiet, only Meg doing the talking while Gavin sat quietly on the front seat, playing with his phone. Ryan just sulked on the back seat, looking the Austin landscape passing by.

At home, Ryan was greeted by Colombo, who just wanted him to pick him up which proved the point that Gavin was spoiling the smaller cat. Yet, Ryan did fall into its enchantments and picked it up, humming lightly at the cat while walking up the stairs, his girlfriend behind him. He wasn’t sure where Gavin was.

He sat down in bed, cat still on his arms, when Meg pressed a soft kiss on his head. “You’ve fever. Do you want to take a shower?” Ryan thought about it for a while before nodding, noticing he actually felt gross. “Alright, but I’m going to be sitting in there.”

“Ah, c’mon,” he complained and Meg just shoot him a look that shut him up.

“You fainted, Ryan-” she started but Ryan interrupted her.

“Almost.” He said, forcing his voice.

“Still! You worried me and I wasn’t there,” Meg replied, her hands falling on his shoulder. Ah, right. That could explain while Gavin wasn’t acting like himself. “Don’t be stubborn. At least for a day.”

Ryan nodded and, after a quick shower and Meg going all over the place, he founding himself under the covers of their bed, cats curled up against him as if the warm radiating from his body was the best thing they had found in a while. He was emailing Ashley on his phone about not being able to be on the gaming podcast the next day, since he was feeling under the weather, when the door cracked open and Ryan observed Gavin entering in silence.

“Hey,” Ryan said after clearing his throat.

“Hey,” Gavin repeated, sitting on the bed next to him. He pressed a hand on the cloth on his forehead, still damp. “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit,” he answered truthfully. “My throat and my head hurt, and I’ve now realized that my chest isn’t helping either.” Ryan coughed after finishing and turned to look at Gavin. He locked his phone and dropped it somewhere in bed before grabbing one of Gavin’s hands. “I’m sorry if I scared you. I swear I didn’t feel that bad until, well, that.”

Gavin nodded and Ryan thought he was going to get up and leave. Instead, he lied down and curled next to him, hiding his face on Ryan’s neck. Ryan pulled him closer, his nose getting tickled by Gavin’s hair. “You’re dumb.”

“I’m the biggest dumb in the world,” he said, making Gavin huff lightly, amused. “I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay, Rye. Just, don’t do it again.” Gavin mumbled, his fingers tightening their hold on Ryan’s shirt. Ryan just took the hand and, with the other, caressing his hair softly. “I love you, biggest dumb in the world.”

“This dumb love you, too,” he replied.

Maybe that’s how Meg found them when she brought soup up for Ryan, and her heard grew three sizes because seeing her boyfriends and their cats all curled up in the same bed did things to her.

When Ryan woke up the next morning, he knew he had caught the bug that had been hunting the office. He felt worse but, in between listening to the morning sounds of his lovers getting up and ready, he turned around, deciding to let them do a favor to his partners and rest.

He fell into a restful sleep after feeling Gavin’s lips on his temple, mumbling a sweet and short goodbye, and Meg’s presence on his side, caressing his hair softly.

It was good. He was good.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up in the webs [ @speaksarcastically ](http://speaksarcastically.tumblr.com/).


End file.
